My Fantasies
by AerisRose
Summary: My first fanfic in awhile, where Aeris tries to write a romance novel. Rewview as low as you like.


** **

# My Fantasies

** **

**By AerisRose (aeris_rose@gamespotmail.com)**

I sat at the old brown desk in my bedroom, looking out the window. Rain fell in torrents, pounding on the roof. An old, rusty tin bucket sat in the middle on the old hunter green carpet, about ¼ full with salty rainwater.

I pulled the string from the ceiling, turning on the one source of light in the room, a single dim light bulb. Then I sat back down, and pulled out a small leather-bound book from the inside pocket of my jacket. It was a dark burgundy with a gold lock, but the key was nowhere to be found. I opened the book and took out my pen with light purple ink. I looked down at the paper, and wondered what to write.

Why was I here all-alone? Why wasn't I out with the others? Cloud and Tifa were eating dinner with Cid and Barret, Yuffie was checking out the Materia and Weapons shop, Red XIII was probably in the library downstairs, and Vincent, well, you never know what that guy is doing.

And here I am, all alone. Cloud asked me to dinner with him and Tifa, but by the look on Tifa's face I decided that it would be best if I kept my distance away from the others, and have some time to myself. So I decided to write, to get my mind off everything.

Just for the heck of it, I decided to try my luck at a romance short story. I used to write alot when I stayed with Elmyra, but that was only kiddie fantisies and stuff. Never anything serious. This was gonna be different.

Where do I begin?

"It was a dark and stormy night.."

Wait, wait..too cheesy..

I ripped out the paper, curled it up into a ball, and threw it towards the small paper wastebasket, only for it to miss. With no desire to walk over and throw it back in, I tried writing again.

"Julia looked deep into Mark's beautiful blue Mako blue eyes..."

Wait a minute..why was a writing *that* all of a sudden? Maybe because I didn't know where to start. And what about the Mako eyes? Oh well, I decided to go with it.

"Mark then took Julia's beautiful hand, and kissed it thoughtfully. Then gazed into her eyes, and stood up. He then took her in his strong arms, and kissed her gently on the lips..."

Well, it was okay...for what it was, I guess. I continued.

"Julia then suddenly parted the kiss, and looked at Mark once last time. Her eyes flooded with tears, and she ran off. Devastated, Mark watched her run, not once moving from his spot..."

For some odd reason, that scene sounded familiar.

Why did it sound familiar? I had no idea...it just sounded so...I don't know... me? Would I do something like that? If I was "needed", would I run away without even saying goodbye?

I ripped out the paper once again, and threw it towards the wastebasket, I heard it hitting the bottom. I turned to a fresh page, and started to write once more. I decided to turn the tables.

"Aeris looked in Cloud's Mako eyes, her heart pounding in her chest. Cloud stood up, took the shivering girl in his arms, and kissed her gently on her lips. Aeris returned the kiss, but then parted her lips from his, and gazed in his eyes one last time, before running off into the moonlight, tears running down her delicate cheeks. She was never seen again, and to this day, Cloud waits for the day when they can be together once more."

I read the paragraph again. What was this? It went from a romance story, to what? I read it again and again, until I finally realized. This was what I felt for Cloud, what I just wrote.Why didn't I see it before? Was I blind? 

Yet again, I ripped out the page, crumpled it into a ball, my eyes filled with salty tears. Yet, was it to late to tell Cloud how I felt? How long did I feel something...something that I never even knew that I felt? I didn't make sense. No sense at all. I threw it in the basket, slammed the book shut, and practically threw it in the desk drawer, before running out of my room and slamming the door.

The End

Author Notes: Yes, I finally got an idea for a fanfic, this is what, the first fanfic I have written in...4-5 months? *shrugs* Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are always welcome. Send any comments to me, via email (aeris_rose@gamespotmail.com), Yahoo Messenger ( aerisrose_99) or ICQ at 40082203. 

I dedicate this to all my online friends: Elaine, Kylene, Jim, Rika, and Mike. Love all you guys! ^_^


End file.
